nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Triangle Heart 3
Chronology I noticed that Toraha3 was set to 0068 in the New Calender. Would this be accurate? In Toraha3, Nanoha is only in the second grade and Kyouya is a 3rd year high school student (senior). Considering the first season of Nanoha took place in 0065, wouldn't it make more sense for this game to take place during 0064 or 0063? Zero Blazer 03:07, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :I am not sure about chronology, either. I have asked a few people who played the original game about Nanoha's and Kyoya's ages in it, but none has replied so far... Do you know these details? --Koveras Alvane 06:06, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know ages, but in the game Nanoha is in the 2nd grade, Kyouya is in the 3rd year of high school (a Senior in the US) and Miyuki just entered high school (sophomore for US). They introduced themselves as such in the game. Zero Blazer 06:15, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, assuming that whatever school the Takamachi kids attend in Toraha is a regular Japanese school and according to the Wikipedia table under , that would make Nanoha 7-8 years old; Kyouya, 17-18; and Miyuki, 15-16. This fits with their canon ages in the Nanohaverse (Nanoha is ten years younger than Kyouya and eight years younger than Miyuki). So you are right, Toraha 3 has to take place during either 0063 or 0064. The only question is, which one? :D --Koveras Alvane 07:03, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::My guess would be 0064. While I'm not sure about Kyouya and Miyuki, it's a fact that Nanoha is in the 3rd grade in the first season, a year after her grade in Toraha3. The only thing that would counter this is if Nanoha season 1 started after the new year already, but that would have to be winter (school starts from April and ends at March in Japan), and it really doesn't look like winter during 1st season. Zero Blazer 07:13, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, yeah, but it had to be winter, since the first season took place during the first half of 0065, and the second, during the latter half (right up to Christmas). I am also leaning towards 0064, because the original scenario in the Lyrical Toy Box takes place one year after TH3. If the latter took place in 0064, this would be consistent with the first Nanoha season chronology. Apropos, if we change the chronology of this page, we shouldn't forget to correct the one on LTB... --Koveras Alvane 07:23, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::If that's the case then I'm pretty sure it's 0064. Toraha3 starts right at the beginning of the school year during April. If a year passes, meaning 0065, Nanoha will be a 3rd grader during April, and sometime during then the events of Nanoha 1st season begins. Zero Blazer 07:30, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::OK, thanks for the info, I will update the articles now. :) --Koveras Alvane 07:35, August 16, 2011 (UTC) template for returning characters For the characters list, if it's the ages in toraha3 are listed next to the names, wouldn't listing Noel as "N/A" be better considering she's a robot? Also, Momoko seems to be missing from the list entirely. Zero Blazer 12:41, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately, the template doesn't support different age calculation logic based on continuity, and I don't want to program it (because TH3 is not really part of Nanohaverse). You can add a note about Noel's lack of age to the Characters section, though, like I did with the sentence about Shiro being dead. As for Momoko, thanks for pointing that out, I have added Property:Appears in to her article (we are using semantic functions to compile character lists here). --Koveras Alvane 13:36, August 18, 2011 (UTC) OVA AFAIK the OVA is a sequel to the video game instead of a straight-up adaptation and it also features a 12 years-old Nanoha. Should we have an article about the OVA or not? Of all the original Toraha works, it has the least to do with MGLN, so I am not sure... --Koveras Alvane 15:42, October 8, 2011 (UTC)